


Orphans

by ChaoticEmoPigeon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are raising kids now?, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, and yeah it's only a half chapter, it's kinda a mess, tell me if you like it and I'll write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEmoPigeon/pseuds/ChaoticEmoPigeon
Summary: Two mysterious children show up on Dean and Castiel's doorstep in the middle of the night, now it's just a question of what to do with them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if you like it, i will write more, but it seems so stupid and unbelievable

“Uhh… Cas?”  
Dean opened the door to his house to find two small children standing there. It wouldn’t be super creepy, except for the fact it was the middle of the night.   
“What?” his boyfriend yelled back from the kitchen, where he was cleaning up after date night   
“There are children at the front door.” Dean waved at the kids “hello children”

The children remained there in silence. One was a girl with strawberry blonde hair tied back into two loose braids that looked to be about five, and one was a child of indeterminate gender in a yellow onesie. The smaller one seemed very young, if Dean had to guess, they were probably around one.

After a moment the girl spoke, her voice meek. “Are you Dean Winchester?”  
“That’s me” Dean hunkered down to her level “what’s your name?”  
“I’m Kate” She smiled a little bit and pointed down at the youngling in the car seat “that’s Oliver, but we call him ollie because- i dunno.”  
“Okay Kate” Dean noticed she had a bruise on her cheek “where are your parents?”  
She shrugged “I dunno. Jane says they left a long time ago”  
Castiel had finally joined them “who’s Jane?”  
“My grandma, I think.” she said “i don’t really know.”  
“We should take them inside” Cas whispered to Dean “and maybe call Sam”  
“You’re an angel” Kate smiled, pointing at Cas “Hi angel!”  
Dean nodded at Cas and the pair of them ushered the children into the house.   
About fifteen minutes later, the kids had been tested for everything (instead of a silver knife, they just had to hold a silver bullet for a second. It ended up being way more efficient) and turned up clean.  
“Maybe kids are just more in tune with your angel mojo or something” Dean had put on some late night cartoon for them and retreated into the kitchen.  
“Maybe.” Cas seemed unsure  
“We should probably call the police” Dean continued “I mean, two random children popping up on our doorstep isn’t exactly the norm around here.”  
“We should at least try to get a little more out of them. Who this Jane person is, for one thing.”  
“I don’t know.” Dean splashed his face with some water without even thinking “that kid… she’s bruised all over. Do you think we could make up the guest room and let them stay for a night?”  
“Well…”  
“We can call Jody in the morning, but right now it’s almost 1 am and those kids are beat. They’re not the only ones, either.”  
“Fine” Castiel relented “but I’m keeping an eye on them”  
“Me too.”

Ollie woke up about an hour later.  
“Why do babies have to make so much noise?” Dean groaned as he stumbled out of bed and into the guest room. “Jane didn’t happen to pack any diapers, did she?”   
“Yeah” Kate nodded sleepily “inthebag”  
“Thanks kiddo” Dean quickly changed the diaper and stuck the baby back in the crib he and Cas had fashioned of a few blankets and a cardboard box.   
Dean shut off the light and left the room.  
“We’re not keeping them” Cas rolled over   
“Nice to know you’re awake.” Dean slipped into bed and clicked off the bedroom light   
“I’m serious, Dean”

Morning came, along with Jody, early and loudly.  
“They don’t match any missing persons records” She said once they were out of earshot   
“When did you have time to check?” Dean handed her a cup of coffee  
“Don’t ask” she gladly took it. “Anyway, they don’t match missing persons records, and I couldn’t find anything else on them.”  
“So what do we do with them?”  
“For one thing, you should probably read this” Cas was going through the bag with their stuff in it, and had pulled out a letter marked ‘Dean’  
Jody raised an eyebrow “have you called your brother yet?”


End file.
